


Petals In The Wind

by BotanyCameos



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fanart, Love Triangles, M/M, Mirrorverse, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Tags for the second drabble:, This one is a drabble collection, Unrequited Love, but sometimes I might add also a sketch to go with the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanyCameos/pseuds/BotanyCameos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated drabbles on a variety of subjects and pairings. (I love all the characters and am a multi-shipper, but my favorites are likely to be more frequently featured. Especially Khan and Kirk.)</p><p>The stories are of various lengths/ratings/genres, and are updated whenever.<br/>(The rating for each drabble is in the notes, and the pairing is always before the title so you can find what you're looking for. When there's explicit content or specific kinks and warnings, it will be labeled in either the title or the notes as well, so no danger of running into anything unexpected.) </p><p>Some of the tags only apply to one or to some of the drabbles.</p><p>First one: Khan/Kirk + some unrequited Spock/Kirk.</p><p>Update: New drabble, Mirror!Kirk/Mirror!Spock. (warning: mpreg)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Unrequited Spock/Kirk, mutual Khan/Kirk +fanart): The sound of dreams when they've slipped just past your grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> The first one is unrequited Spock/Kirk + mutual Khan/Kirk.  
> (It's set in one of my favorite scenarios for quick stories, a post-STID potential-happy-end-situation where everything was resolved and Khan became part of the Enterprise crew, either on probation with Starfleet during the 5 years mission or something like that.)
> 
>  
> 
> Pairings will vary depending on each drabble, but it's likely there will be a lot of khirk (Kirk/Khan or Khan/Kirk). *-*  
> But I'm a multi-shipper, so others might pop up as well.
> 
> I'm a long time Star Trek fan (TOS & its movies + the reboot <3), and K/S was my TOS OTP, but I love both the classic and the new Khan, and the new one has such amazing chemistry with Kirk that I can't help shipping them so much.<3 Also, reboot!Spock has Uhura, so it assuages any guilt as well. If it had been TOS Spock I'd be agonizing with guilt. Although those three go nicely together in a threesome too, so... there's plenty of possibilities. 8D
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker. Sorry if sometimes there are things worded oddly as a result. ^^;
> 
> * * *

 

 

It was a rare thing to see the captain engaging in such activities while still in uniform, but the official reception following the diplomatic talks had seamlessly evolved into a dance club party, so they had no option but to attend while still wearing their duty uniforms.

The planet they had been visiting to help negotiate a new treaty for the federation was an easygoing one with a predisposition for turning everything into a celebration, and it would have been offensive to refuse the festivities, especially when their hosts had gone through the trouble of preparing an entire replica of an Earth night club, complete with Terran music and drinks etc.

 

Kirk danced sensually, his lithe body adapting to any music with flawless grace. The way the club's black light hit the Starfleet insignia on his chest and the captain rank bands on the cuffs of his shirt created a tantalizing triangle that caught the eye of pretty much everyone around. It didn't matter that so many of them were wearing the same style of uniform in different colors and ranks, there was always a certain something about Kirk that set him apart from everyone else, like a diamond shining among lesser rocks.

Spock's gaze was glued to him, following the captain from afar. The urge to join him on the dance floor and engage in what he could only describe as illogical human courting behaviors that might (hopefully) escalate to something more was compelling. Instead, he sighed heavily, reminding himself that --much as Dr McCoy would have phrased, in his fondness for nostalgic metaphors-- that ship had sailed already, and by his own fault. 

That didn't mean he had to approve of who was sailing it, though; The half-Vulcan frowned with uncharacteristic ferocity as he saw a familiar figure wearing black make its way through the dance floor, in a beeline towards Jim.

_Khan..._

The superhuman approached from behind and wrapped his arms around the captain's waist in a fluid movement, pressing his face to the other man's neck with no regard for the crowd around them. Most were already dancing in couples or flirting with fellow guests also, and so the possessive behavior didn't seem noticeably out of place.

Spock's hand tightened around his cup of Vulcan spice tea, but he knew it would be illogical to try to interfere, by now.

That was confirmed by Kirk's response to Khan's touch: the blond immediately turned around and pressed their foreheads together tenderly, while his hands strayed to Khan's hips, pulling them flush with his own in a far less innocent gesture. The hunger in his eyes matched the one Khan was displaying.  
Kirk whispered something to the augment, inaudible to those around but that Spock's Vulcan hearing could pick up, something about how Khan wasn't supposed to be there; the captain's voice didn't have a hint of reproach though, sounding instead amused and not in the least surprised that he'd snuck in. And his lover's response sounded flirtatious as well, as Khan whispered a _'I aim to misbehave, don't you know..? We are alike in that.'_ in Jim's ear.

Jim's laughter was crystalline and utterly beautiful to Spock's ears, even from afar, even when he was laughing at the augment's joke. The Vulcan found himself thinking the most illogical things. _This must be the sound of dreams when they've  slipped just past your grasp._

Spock wondered if there was a streak of human masochism in him. It might be the only logical explanation for the fact he still kept watching them, no matter how many times he'd seen them together. Before, he used to rationalize it, telling himself he was watching out for his captain, and that Khan was not to be trusted. But lying to oneself was illogical, and when he looked at the augment's eyes he couldn't deny what he saw there; the man looked at Jim with the intensity of someone who would die for that person. Spock knew what Khan was capable of doing to protect his family; he knew Jim was in good hands. It just hurt so illogically much that it was Khan's hands and not his.

On the dance floor, things were heating up. Many of the couples were now openly dancing in a far more sensual manner, something Spock found rather distasteful but that he knew to be a somewhat common thing in Earth night clubs. _Grinding, I believe._

The Vulcan sighed, finally resigning himself to tear his eyes away from them, at least for the time being.

 

* * *

I drew a sketch of Spock angsting while he watches them.  
(So that the first drabble in the collection would be less bare. XD)


	2. (Mirror!Kirk/Mirror!Spock, mpreg, pregnancy kink, mirrorverse): "As good as it gets."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for [a prompt from the STID Kinkmeme.](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/3163.html?thread=3180123#t3180123)  
>  **Prompt:** _Spock is heavily pregnant with Jim's child, yet he's still on duty, on the brig, giving orders and such. He can start rubbing his pregnant belly absent-mindedly if the baby feels uncomfortable or starts kicking, but job is job and Spock doesn't really get distracted._  
>  _Kirk is watching (finding it amusing or hot or both)._  
>  _It can very well be Mirror Verse. In fact, I prefer it, but it's not necessary at all!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Not beta'd, and I'm not a native English speaker.
> 
> Also, worth a warning in itself, it's mirrorverse. Mirror!Kirk has disturbing thoughts.
> 
> * * *

 

 

 

Spock was now close to five months along and his pregnant belly was becoming quite sizable.  
  
He had been expecting a slower development, as was common for Vulcans, but either his nature as a hybrid or the fact that the child was 75% human made that the baby had started kicking about a month ago.  
  
It was Spock’s first pregnancy, so the experience was somewhat unsettling for him.  
  
But he considered it an illogical idea to interrupt his duties while he could still perform them, and so it was that he was diligently standing in the middle of the ISS Enterprise’s bridge, giving orders to an ensign who was filling in for navigation --Chekov wasn’t back yet from the agony booth after a recent suspicion that he might be plotting something the captain disapproved of.  
  
Said captain was currently sitting at his command chair, apparently busy considering the ship’s next course of action and how it might best benefit him.  
  
In truth however, Kirk was only pretending to be busy. He was actually watching his first officer out of the corner of his eye, with growing delight. It would not do to lower his guard and openly show how pleased the sight of the Vulcan’s rounded belly made him-- the discovery of any potential weakness was sure to be exploited by members of the crew, and that might endanger them all.  
  
  
He could not, however, help the smug smile that appeared on his face whenever he saw the way the Vulcan reacted to feeling the baby kick. It happened again just now, and Spock unconsciously rubbed his belly, not even noticing the instinctive gesture, as he continued ordering the ensign around. Those delicate hands that Kirk knew so sensitive were rubbing soothing circles over the rounded belly in a manner that any would have found innocent, but that Kirk found strangely erotic, like everything the Vulcan did.  
  
Kirk was both amused and aroused by that sight. The way Spock soothed the baby absentmindedly and instinctively --and himself, especially, because that's what that gesture meant first and foremost-- was endearing and amusing in ways Kirk hadn't expected to feel towards a subordinate before.  
But the sight of that pregnant belly and of the Vulcan touching it was also deeply arousing to Kirk, because it made some sort of instinctive primal sense remind him each time that he had put his seed in there and caused that, and of the knowledge that his offspring was strong and already developing so much earlier than a Vulcan child would.  
  
It was only natural, after all; further proof that the Terran empire and its top officers like Kirk belonged at the very apex of all the species they’d annexed.  
He would happily have a harem of lesser beings around him, all filled with his seed and plump with his offspring, with Spock at the center of it, as his favorite, his highest-ranking concubine. Perhaps later in his career, once he’d eliminated all of his potential enemies and secured himself the position he wanted at the head of the empire, when he could dedicate more of his time to such activities. With the device he had secretly installed in his quarters, he had no doubt his ambition would eventually come true. It was only a matter of time, and of playing his cards just right.  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Kirk continued to pretend to work, but very soon his gaze strayed again to his first officer, who now had his back to him. Sweeping an interested look down the Vulcan’s body again, Kirk’s gaze lingered on his backside, and his thoughts rapidly moved onto what he would be doing to him later, and how even more erotic the Vulcan looked on his bed lately, now that he was so much more evidently marked by Kirk than chains or bruises ever could, now that a part of the captain was inside him so undeniably.  
  
He simply couldn’t get enough of the sight of Spock like this.  
  
Now that he knew how delicious the Vulcan looked while pregnant, he was already looking forward to impregnating him again after the birth of his first child.  
  
He may not be emperor yet, but other than that life was as good as it gets for Kirk.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And some more background for this drabble: the idea is that Kirk was in love with Spock for a long time, but Spock was with Uhura, and by the time Spock noticed he loved Kirk too (and either Uhura and him broke up but stayed friends, or are still together but it's complicated), it was too late and Kirk had moved on. Khan and Kirk are in love, and so Spock finds himself in the position Jim had been in before, looking from afar. ^^;


End file.
